The Real Fight
by dearprince
Summary: Lavi is troubled by a problem that almost all teenagers face: confession. After coming up with several strategies, will Lavi succeed? Oneshot: Lavi x Lenalee


**Summary: **Lavi is troubled by a problem that almost all teenagers face: confession. After coming up with several strategies, will Lavi succeed? Oneshot: Lavi x Lenalee.

**Author's Note:** First fanfic is up because I was inspired by _someone. _Anyway, I think I made Lavi a little bit OOC, but please bear with it. I patterned the confession strategies from Kare Kano. And I'm not a grammar nazi, so please be _considerate. _Don't forget to leave a review, okay? Thanks.

**Disclaimer's Notice: **I do not own the series nor am I affiliated with it because if I do, Lavi and Lenalee should have been a canon couple by now. This is purely made by a fan for fans.

* * *

><p><em>She loves me…<em>

_She loves me not…_

The redhead young man stared at the last two remaining petals of the everlasting flower. His body cringed in fear upon realizing the soon-to-be result of his little game with the flower. He shuddered as if he was facing a level-four akuma.

_S-she… she…._

Lavi halted as a gust of wind blew one flower petal.

"Guess I didn't close the window," he scratched his head lightly and trudged toward the window. Before shutting it down, he gazed at the mysterious crescent moon that somehow reminded him of a delicate woman named Lenalee. A small smile escaped from his lips. He finally decided to confess his feelings.

_I can do this._

He turned his head back to the flower and saw the one remaining petal left.

"Well, she loves me," he grinned happily.

.

.

.

Confession strategy #1: Lure her into a room and confess there.

"Lenalee, may I ask you a favor?" Lavi asked upon encountering Lenalee on the hallway.

"Sure, what is it?" she replied without any hesitation.

"I need to get the... the… yeah… the broom in the storeroom, so will you get it for me? I'm a little busy inside my room, you see…" he nervously smiled.

"Broom…?"

"I'm going to clean my room…"

"But we have a janitor, you could just—"

"It is part of my training," he managed to pull off a serious look that made Lenalee agree.

"O—kay," she smiled and went off.

_Oh yes! _Lavi hurried on his way to his room with his usual goofy grin. He felt very complacent and relaxed. However, upon opening the door of his room, his heart shattered. Someone is inside his room.

"Ah, Lavi!" a white-haired boy shouted after recognizing his friend.

"A-A—Allen? What are you doing here?" he stuttered in disbelief.

"I wanted to share these with you" Allen smiled, lifting a plastic bag full of pastries.

_This bad! Lenalee is soon coming here with the broom. I need to get him out of here, _Lavi stared off into space.

"Are you okay, Lavi?" Allen asked. Lavi returned to his senses, and as if it was reflexes, he opened the door and pushed Allen toward the exit.

"I'm okay, and I don't need sweets…. I'm a bit busy… and-" his voice trailed off.

"Lavi, here's the broom!" a girl exclaimed then realized that her other friend was here, too. "Allen-kun!" she smiled.

"Lenalee!" Allen smiled back.

_How am I supposed to confess now? _Lavi frowned in disappointment.

Confession strategy #1 failed.

.

.

.

Confession strategy #2: Make a love letter.

_Dear Lenalee,_

_ Whenever I'm with you ... my heart feels like it has grown wings. It throws away the darkness; it allows the warm sunlight inside my heart. It's like I forget the current situation, and it's all like this because… I…_

"Damn it! No!" Lavi scratched his head rapidly. Immediately, he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it away to the nearby trash can.

"I get these shivers while writing embarrassing things like this. It's very different from recording the history!" he uttered vehemently.

_Seriously, I always try to protect her and care for her! The least she could do is notice! _Lavi sighed heavily.

Confession strategy #2 failed.

.

.

.

Confession strategy #3: Confess with the help of a friend.

_Allen is obviously interested in Lenalee; Kanda has no interest in such things; Panda Grandpa would never allow me to do such thing; Krory is out in a mission, and it's too embarrassing to ask Miranda, a woman, that favor._

Another sigh escaped from Lavi's mouth.

Confession strategy #3 failed.

.

.

.

Confession strategy #4: Confess through the golems.

_Okay, this is my last resort._

Lavi stared deeply at his golem, their only means of communication right now. Nervousness is overwhelming in his body that he started to be doubtful whether he'll confess or keep his feelings to himself. True enough, this battle is more difficult than any level-four akuma battle. The young man known to be a Casanova is failing; he grunted at the thought.

After half an hour, finally, he dialed the golem's number of the love of his life, Lenalee.

"Hello…?" Lenalee's angelic voice answered.

"He-he-he," Lavi's heart pumped insanely.

"Lavi…? Is that you?"

_I can't do this._

And so Lavi hanged up.

Confession strategy #4 failed.

.

.

.

A yawn came out from Lavi's mouth. No more strategies are left in his mind. Although he doesn't want to give up his feelings for Lenalee, he decided to stop expressing it. After coming up with those four embarrassing moments, Lavi cannot hurt his calloused face anymore. He wanted to at least, leave some credible reputation to his name.

Lying on the bed with his hands rested beneath his head, Lavi yawned once more. Suddenly, the boredom came into a halt as soon as the lights went off. His golem alarmed, and surprisingly, it was from Lenalee.

"La-lavi, help, I'm scared of the dark!" Lenalee cried. "Please,"

"Right away," Lavi replied with a surprising seriousness in his voice.

Like a prince saving his princess, Lavi hurried his way toward Lenalee's room, since it's just two blocks away, and entered equipped with a worried expression. There he saw, through the illumination of the moon, Lenalee crouching on the floor, tears flowing from her eyes. Upon the sight, he remembered his feeling when he first saw her.

"Lenalee…"

Lenalee wiped her tears and looked up. There was this feeling of hope from her eyes now. She was scared of the nightmare showing the worst things that may happen to her friends, whom she has considered as her world. But seeing Lavi made her smile in relief.

Lavi gently closed the door and sat beside Lenalee on the floor. He wanted to hug her and tell her that it is all going to be all right, but he restrained himself. He has no right to do that. He is supposed to act like he has no heart. The duty of being a Bookman is supposed to be not biased about writing history.

"Lavi, am I bothering you?" Lenalee asked out of the blue.

"No, not really," Lavi reassured.

And then, a moment of silence came between the two. Reflecting, Lavi came upon a realization.

_I don't care if I'm a Bookman because as far as I know, I am human. And even though I hate humans since they are stupid to create war, it will not stop me from expressing my true feelings._

A smile carved on his lips.

_I've been dwelling in words to express my feelings when the truth is, I can do it without them as well._

Gathering his strengths and faculties, Lavi reached out his hand to Lenalee. He held it gently and smiled amicably to her. With only the warmth of his hand, Lenalee was able to understand Lavi's authentic feelings.

_I don't care what her answer would be._

A bright blush painted in Lenalee's cheek, but it soon wore off when she held Lavi's hand back. Lavi, surprised much, looked the other way around.

_Another important event in the history has happened._

Together, they watched the sun rise while holding each other's hands.

**Owari. **

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Please accept my millions of apologies for my cheesiness. Anyway, just leave a review!<p> 


End file.
